Songs of us
by Manual Breathing
Summary: This was too much fun to make even if I had to use my brothers songs than my own Highly recommend it to writers with writer's block. or artist if you like to draw MakaXSoul


I read one form one of my favorite writers (GreenCrystalRose) and I couldn't help but do it myself (even if I suck at drabbles) rules are simple.

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.**

**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**

**3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!**

**4. Do ten of these, then post them **

* * *

**1-party people Nelly ft. Fergie **

The room was loud. Bodies moving around to the beat of the music, the air heavy from the partying. Black star and Tsubaki ended up somewhere, probably having to do with black star putting his moves on. Kidd disappeared too, probably getting sick of all the noise. Liz and patty were at the bar, probably getting free drinks for some guys. It didn't really matter though. What mattered was just me and her, dancing it all away.

" soul," she started, turning around wrapping her arms around my neck "kiss me"

"Maka, I think you had too many drinks. You don't know what your saying" then again I had a few drinks myself.

"But I do" pulling me closer towards her " I just want you, and that kiss"

Without even thinking I finished off the last little space we had between each other, diving right into that kiss. Besides, I liked her better direct.

**2-list of demands (oh gawd!) Saul Williams**

I hated when she did this, wasn't it hard enough for me? Sure I could handle the throwing up in the morning, and I got used to her more and constant attacks of rage towards me, so why was food such a big deal? It wasn't, just the list of food was the big deal. I just don't see why it has to be so long!

"is this everything?!"

"actually, your only looking at the front, there's a back too"

I turned over the paper to see that its even longer than I thought!

"why do I have to do all this crap for you! I don't even see why I need to go all the way to south America just for watermelon!!"

"ah, but its _seedless _watermelon. And besides" giving me a warm but quick kiss and fluttering her beautiful green eye "its also partly your fault for getting my pregnant. Now hop to it!"

**3-soft smoke Pink spiders**

he was cool, he was wild, he was what I never thought could be with me. The wild smirk, the sharp teeth, his crazy twisted eyes with the hint of madness inside of them I could hardly stand it. And now he's do another thing that would keep surprising me no matter how many times it happens...

"soul, move out of the way, my backs on the wall!"

"why would I do that" his smirk growing wider." when I have you were I want you."

Closer and closer he kept approaching me, almost an inch away. I could feel my heart coming out of my chest, his hands holding me down. Slowly he put his face closer and closer till he finally did it.

He kissed and stole my heart away.

**4- play my music Jonas Brothers**

the way she did it was highly amusing. The way she had her eyes closed and he headphones over her ears, oblivious to the world. Her hips shaking around and her feet playing its way around the floor, I just couldn't help but stare. Her hair bobbed with the beat and hands shaking along with it, I was tempted to join her, if it wasn't so uncool.

"hey Maka, your doing pretty well for someone who can't dance"

And the look on her face was almost worth the maka chop.

**5- the good left undone Rise Against**

_I hated it! Why couldn't I do anything! Think Soul think!! Oh no, her pulse is going down. CPR! Just breath slowly into her, hope that it could be enough to give her life. Oh no, oh no, she's getting colder. I have to hold her closer. I need to share my heat._

"..soul.."

"maka, MAKA! Its going to be ok, I'm going to get you warmer and then Stein will come and patch up your wound. Don't worry everything I'll be-"

_No no, I can't chock up now! I have to give reassurance, it's the only thing I have left._

"…soul, Its alright. Don't worry about….just keep safe..."

_NO NO DON'T SAY THIS TO ME!!_

"…and move on when I'm gone….ok?…...…I love you"

Dead, that's how I felt when the rain came down on her unmoving body and covered up the tears and sobs that came out of my mouth.

**6-no handlebars Flowbots**

t_his can't be soul, his eyes are to hallow, his face unmoving. What happened to the sloppy smirk he had, and the slouched position. Were did they go?_

"soul? Soul what happened to you"

"…"

_It was starting to scare me. Where's his loose fitting clothes, and his floppy hair?_

"please soul! Tell me what happened! When did this all start?"

"…"

_My chest started to burn, feeling heavier by the moments. What happened to his spirit, his lazy remarks, his temper tantrums?_

"Please, why are you like this?! What happened on that day! That one day you disappeared!! After spending the whole day with me, playing around in the field, you just up and left! JUST TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED TO MAKE YOU LEAVE!!"_ I feel to my knees sobbing._

"…I didn't need you anymore."

That's when it hurt me the most.

**7-newport living Cute is what we aim for**

I hated this. He was all over her. And what now, WHY IS SHE GIGGLING!! Who did he think he was, just strolling into our class, getting all close to her. Just cause she was told to show you the school doesn't mean you could put your filthy hands on her.

"Jacob, stop it, I still need to show you the other hallways"

" but, what if I just want what's right here?"

Oh no he didn't.

" Jacob, I think your nice but I don't think of you that way…"

"well, I don't really care what you think, I just want you."

I couldn't hold back, I had to kick that jerk's ass right now.

"Oi! Bastard! Get your grimy hands off of my partner!!"

And as we were walking down the hall, I didn't care if I left that bastard in a bloody pulp, or the fact I was dragging maka away by the hand. She was mine, and no one else's.

**8-do what you want OK Go**

my hair was flowing free. I'm glad I let it out, it felt so good! The trill, the excitement. Uh, I feel so free. We made a quick turn and I held closer to him. I loved the scenery passing by, the wind rushing through, the exhilaration of feeling so free but the best part of this was…

"oi, maka! Aren't you glad that we took this trip down the ocean." soul let out a joy full laugh.

Getting to have soul all through this.

"…Ya" as I held closer to him as we speed faster down the setting road. But not without a joy full laugh first.

**9-I'm yours Jason Mraz**

I couldn't help but feel happier here than anywhere else. The rain fell louder out side, but we didn't care. The electricity went out too, but that just gave us an excuse to take the candles out. The heater fried also, but we just made hot chocolate and cuddled in a blanket.

" ok my turn. What was the sickest color you've ever scene"

I giggled "probably this disgusting green color of your socks"

"my socks aren't that bad" he laughed while throwing a pillow at my face.

"Ya, cause I cleaned them so well!" I laughed too, throwing back the pillow.

"ok my turn, what's the best color you've ever scene"

He picked up my face and made it look up at him from our sitting position. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on my lips.

" the color of your face when it turns pink like that"

Ya this was the life. Just cuddling and drinking chocolate, in soul's arms.

**10-sam's song Dave Melillo**

finally, I was home. It seamed like years scene I came back. I knew the mission with spirit would be a pain ,but I never thought it would end up making me just miss her so much more. Heh, the first mission we're apart, ended up being the longest. I was in front of our old door, was it always this short? I entered with ease.

"Ah, soul-kun!3"

I ended up seeing Blaire hugging me, but now I'm taller than her so her effects weren't as strong.

"poo, your too tall now! I liked you better smaller"

Before I could reply I heard the one voice that I longed for.

"Blaire? Is someone there?"

And there she was. Elegant and more beautiful than I ever remembered. Her hair having grown longer, her eyes even richer, and her curves at it's farthest extent. Maybe it was my imagination that thought of those words, but I didn't care I was just so glad to see her.

"Soul?"

"..Maka"

I didn't wait for her reaction, I really didn't want to. I just went right up to her, wrapping my long arms against her slim frame, and pressed my lips on hers.

I knew all the emotions I held from that time was rushed through that one kiss, hopefully telling her everything I wanted to say without words. I could slowly feel her lips react to it and her arms rested on my shoulders. When we parted I smiled lovingly towards her.

"I'm home"

* * *

Well it was fun. I enjoyed it, some more than others. Although I will say I did linger on a few( not telling which though) read and review!


End file.
